


And The Cornflowers Were Blue

by Vivid_Falcon



Series: A New Flower AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Bittersweet Ending, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious, Oh My God, Pining, Relationship Problems, Sad Ending, Secret Crush, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivid_Falcon/pseuds/Vivid_Falcon
Summary: He loved the beautiful cornflowers that were brought to him almost every day, even if he never managed to take care of them well. He always had cherished them so so much. So then why didn't he realize the moment when they stopped coming?And when did he get too busy to notice?OR Skeppy gets too busy to notice that his relationship with Bad is falling apart.^Gamer tags used
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: A New Flower AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078922
Comments: 31
Kudos: 343





	And The Cornflowers Were Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Being_Delirious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/gifts).



> A (late) gift to celebrate the New Years :)  
> Thank you for inspiring me and I hope I in some way help inspire you with this small piece of work! I'm genuinely so excited to see what you come up with this year and I send you the best of wishes for the future.

It all started with a few small tiny one day trips.

A small visit to the Invaded Lands, a trip in order to gather resources and materials, maybe even a business trip to further invest in the various tournaments around the many worlds. But they all remained short and swift, Skeppy would miss Bad too much otherwise. And it was a mutual understanding between the best friends. Bad was okay with Skeppy going on trips and Skeppy was fine with the absurd amount of adoration that was shown to his best friend while he's gone. Especially because he was always reminded of how loyal Bad is to him. Cornflowers, being the specific heartwarming reminder that he got sent at least once during every trip.

Skeppy doesn't really remember when the small habit started. What he does know is that whenever Bad started missing him a bit more than usual, he'd send a cornflower to reassure not only himself but Skeppy too. And it worked for them, sometimes even managing to convince Skeppy to return to their shared home earlier than planned. The shades of blue were always something that he loved to see. The way that they just brightened up any place Skeppy stayed at was no coincidence. It seemed like the flowers had the same effects that Bad had, both being able to light up a room although in different ways. 

Then, his trips started becoming increasingly more frequent, longer, and farther away. That was the way of business, casting a hook out and pulling away anything it catched. Bad never said anything about the trips, whether it was out of fear of losing him or pure devotion, he never said a single thing about them. Skeppy wasn't an idiot though, he can see the whirlwind of emotions in Bad's eyes every time he announced another trip. The changes in his stance as they stiffened up. Hurt, pain, and more importantly guilt would swirl in Bad's pretty eyes, and it always managed to catch him off guard. Bad had nothing to feel guilty about, so why would his eyes reflect it?

Cornflowers began to start appearing more frequently, always arriving in everything Bad sent whether it was in letters or gifts. And Skeppy got used to the abundance of blue because in his eyes, they reassured him that everything was going to be okay. Things had to be okay between them after all. If the two ever began to split apart well, the world might as well split into two halves. Skeppy was definitely biased though, after all he's been hiding his true feelings about Bad for over two years now. To be honest he's been thinking of confessing but he's always put it on hold due to his busy schedule. But soon he swears, soon he'll confess to the man that makes his day so much better.

Then it began to happen and at first, it wasn't anything to concern himself with. He's been through this process before, some sort of person would pretend to be a Skeppy discount and then he'd have to meddle in and stop it. That's how it always went, but it never failed to make Skeppy's heart warm as Bad always declared his loyalty to the diamond man every time. The man had him wrapped around his finger without even having to try. That's exactly why Skeppy wasn't concerned when Bad first mentioned the somewhat familiar name at the dinner table. People always come and go in their lives, so this would just be another one time thing and then everything will be normal again. The usual Bad-is-too-charming-for-his-own-good process as he likes to call it.

Skeppy faintly remembers Quackity, the duck hybrid that is way too loud and chaotic for his personal taste. What he does definitely remember is how the man had come onto Bad multiple times during Niki's birthday party. But he wasn't worried, Bad and Quackity were completely different from each other and Bad had already chosen who he was loyal and showcased it multiple times already. So even if the man across the table from him was currently talking about a situation with Quackity quite enthusiastically, he didn't worry. Bad would never in his right mind choose someone like that. There wasn't even a competition to be had at this point. 

It was during another one of his long trips that he got a letter from Bad. The petal of a familiar cornflower on the inside for some reason made him feel relieved, as if there was even a small risk of losing Bad. Though the petal was something very unfamiliar, he'd have to ask about it later. The letter was written as if the man was bitter and grumpy to which Skeppy could only raise an eyebrow. It wasn't until later in the letter that he realized that Bad was dragged into having a date with Quackity which ended up going as well as he expected. It made Skeppy laugh, the idea of Bad going on a date with someone other than him being highly amusing. He ignored the feeling of jealousy in him in favor of the more positive reaction.

Quackity would have to try a lot harder than that to win Bad's heart.

\---

An entire two months had passed since the beginning of Quackity's meddling and it left Skeppy with a bitter taste in his mouth at the realization. He was supposed to have been gone by now and yet the duck hybrid had instead chosen to stay. Skeppy isn't that much of a fool, Bad has been mentioning him more often and it seems like the two have been hanging out while Skeppy's away. And he isn't entirely sure how to feel about that. On one hand, he's happy that Bad has more friends to hang out with but on the other hand, why does it feel like Bad is slipping away from him? The mere thought makes him sick to the core.

They were having lunch in the comfort of their own home when the man bursted through the front door. "BAD YOU HERE?!" He yelled making Bad wince at the loud noise. "Quackity please!" He groaned as Quackity began to cackle like a mad man. Skeppy for the moment had decided to stay silent, opting to just observe the way they interacted. It seemed familiar to him, but where has he seen it? He shook his head, he'll have to figure it out later. "Mr. Quackity, did you actually need something or did you just come to mess with me?" Bad asked, grabbing another plate for Quackity. The man grinned widely, pulling out a bouquet of a familiar set of red flowers. This made Skeppy sharply inhale, his posture stiffening up as he glared at the other man.

"Well I wanted to give you something that caught my eye," Skeppy didn't miss the way Quackity subtly smirked at him. "I knew I had to come here straight away to drop it off." Bad absently hummed, turning around to give Quackity his plate of food, when he noticed the set of flowers. Bad gasped, quickly setting the plate aside in order to take the beautiful bouquet into his hands. "Quackity..." Bad whispered in awe as he admired the beautiful shades of red. Skeppy didn't miss the way Bad's eyes sparkled or how Quackity was fidgeting with the end of his sleeve. The familiar feeling of jealousy returning with vigorous force. He needed to figure out how to get rid of this man.

"I love them," Bad cooed softly as he gripped the bundle of flowers. The two of them smiled at each other with a look of understanding that made Skeppy want to throw up. So he coughed, causing the two to look away from their staring and go back to their normal state. "That was very nice of you, Quackity." Skeppy said, although the sharp tone in his voice made it sound otherwise. Quackity shrugged, his default lazy grin making its way back as he sat down on the other side of Bad's seat. "I'm a nice guy," He desperately wanted to wipe that stupidly smug expression off. "Especially to the people who are close to me." Skeppy could feel his eye twitch angrily, the nerve of this guy was getting to him.

"Here's your food, Quackity! Hope you like it!" Bad chirped as he placed the food in front of him, the other not even hesitating to respond. "If it's from you then I'm sure it can't be bad." Skeppy was going to murder this man and preferably soon. Bad had rolled his eyes, but the light flush on his face showed that the man had at least a tiny bit of an effect on him. Skeppy hated that fact, but he'll solve this soon. As soon as he's free, he'll confess to Bad, take him on a romantic date, and everything will be okay between them. Suddenly, the sound of a parrot outside called for their attention. It made Skeppy wince before the actual event even happened, his heart dropping out of dread.

Bad looked at Skeppy questioningly before walking over to the window, letting the bird in. Carefully plucking the small scroll from it's foot, he began to read it, his face showcasing a variety of emotions. None of them being anything even remotely close to positive. Then, he was finished just like that.

"Ah," Bad said quietly as the bird flew away, it's message having been delivered. Skeppy nervously gulped, of course it happened while Quackity was here. Bad turned to Skeppy with an empty look, a frown clearly present. "So, another trip right?" Skeppy cursed inwardly, but he nodded, making Bad sigh. "When will you back then?" A small hint of hope lingered in Bad's voice and it crushed his heart. "Maybe in like 3 weeks?" Bad's face showed how devastated he felt and it made Skeppy look away. "Okay." Bad finally managed to say before swiftly grabbing his plate and putting it in the fridge. "Bad you didn't even-" The man interrupted him, "Not hungry anymore, I'll be back later." And just like that, the now-cloaked man left leaving him alone with Quackity.

Speaking of the other man, he let out a long whistle. "Man, I didn't know you were like actually gone all the time." Skeppy glared at him, crossing his arms with a huff. "I've just been busy okay? I'll make time for him later when I'm free." Quackity raised an eyebrow, his previous grin morphing to a frown. "You have to make time for him now? Jeez how neglectful can you get?" Skeppy scowled and was about to pounce on Quackity when the other seemingly sensed this as he hastily stood up. "Well I'm going to go check on Bad, good luck Skeppy," The man grabbed his own plate and turned to leave, before stopping at the front door to glance back at him. "Don't worry so much Skeppy, I'll take good care of him for you." Skeppy watched as Quackity walked out with the same irritating lazy grin on his face, something that he had grown to despise.

The diamond man sighed, picking at his food as he took in the feeling of emptiness in the household. He won't let himself be tempted by Quackity's pathetic attempts at riling him up. He had a secret advantage that Quackity didn't know. He has the cornflowers, Bad's beautiful cornflowers with that oh so familiar shade of blue. And as long as he has those then everything will be okay. Bad is too smart for Quackity, he would obviously stay loyal to him, even if they're currently having some minor issues. As long as Skeppy has the cornflowers and Quackity doesn't, then that's fine.

They're having issues but it's going to be fine he hopes.

\---

A week had passed since the incident, yet it still remained unsolved between the two of them. Skeppy had left almost immediately to where Bad didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. They never even got to talk about the rift that was growing cracks between them. And it seemed like a ravine would soon form instead. Skeppy could only shake his head as he tried to clear his head. It seemed like all he could think about was Bad. Everywhere he looked, there was always something that made him think about the man. No matter how desperate he was to focus on the current situation, there was always something on the back of his mind.

It unsettled him, the feeling of misplacement, no it was like he had lost something. But he didn't remember losing anything? Maybe it was something that he dropped along the way, he finally concluded. Later in the day, he finally arrived to his hotel room and to the letter that always waited for him. It sat there patiently on his desk, almost beckoning him to come to it. Skeppy smiled softly, making his way over and he began to open it in such a delicate manner that you could've mistaken it for something much more valuable. To say he was excited to read what Bad had written to him would be an understatement. He was practically bouncing, it had been a long week of various tasks after all. And yet when Skeppy began to read the letter, he was left confused in his seat.

This wasn't a letter from Bad.

It was just a corporate letter full of offers.

Skeppy tried not to panic, Bad could've just forgotten even if he always made it a point to send a weekly letter. He could've been busy, even if Bad always made sure to take some time out of his day to write to him. Bad wouldn't have just stopped writing to him because of what happened the other day right? No, Bad wouldn't just not write to him because of a small tiny argument that wasn't even an argument. Skeppy tried to regain control over his breathing, he didn't even realize how anxious he was getting over this. Why is he getting so overworked like this? It probably got lost while getting delivered or something. Skeppy sighed, he'll have to wait next week for a letter from Bad.

He had a bad feeling about this.

When the next week passed, he thankfully got a different result. A letter arrived to him that Skeppy didn't even hesitate in opening it up. Except Bad's writing was different somehow, he couldn't put his finger on it until he saw the scribbles and marks on the sides of the letter. This time in the letter, Bad explained how he and Quackity have been going on multiple adventures, even detailing some of them with small drawings that Skeppy is sure he didn't draw. In the end, he added a mention that Quackity was currently staying over for a sleepover and that if anything was added to the letter it was probably him. This stirred the growing feeling of envy in Skeppy's stomach.

Bad didn't mention anything about last week's letter, for some reason has been busy hanging out with Quackity, and has even apparently invited him over to stay the night. Skeppy tapped his foot against the floor angrily, he was sure that Quackity was trying to sabotage his relationship with Bad. And he chuckled bitterly, there was absolutely no way he'd succeed with his plan. Their friendship, no their bond was stronger than steel. Bad wouldn't give up on him, would he? Skeppy shook his head, he'll talk to Bad next week. He'll come home to Bad and everything will be cleared up. At least, Skeppy hopes so.

Except the chance to go home didn't come next week.

"You've got to be joking!" Skeppy yelled angrily as people around him began to stare at him due to his outburst. "I'm s-sorry sir but server crossing is currently unavailable at this time. You'll have to wai-" Skeppy let out a loud laugh before narrowing his eyes at the employee. "Where's your manager?" The poor teen gulped nervously, fidgeting in their spot before a familiar admin appeared behind them. "..." Callahan stared at Skeppy with an eyebrow raised at his unusual behavior. The man was known to be impatient but not this impatient. The said man sighed, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner, "Let's just go get something to eat." 

Callahan nodded as they both made their way out of the servers central station. The employee immediately relaxing as soon as they left. The two stayed silent on their way to the nearest café, Skeppy being lost in his thoughts and Callahan just being Callahan. It wasn't until they finally got to a café, ordered drinks, and sat down at a table that Skeppy began to talk again. "I'm sorry about earlier, I haven't really been in a good mindset lately." Callahan tilted his head questioningly making Skeppy sigh. "I've just been thinking about Bad recently." Callahan seemed to connect the dots as he pulled out a notepad and began to scribble on it. He slid it across the table, _Relationship problems?_

Skeppy stared at the piece of paper before shaking his head. "No not really, I think it's just more of a me problem." Callahan stared at him as the man continued to stare at the table between them. "You know it's kind of funny actually, how everyone makes these jokes about us being together." His words are beginning to spill out but he can't find the urge to care. "I never actually thought I'd fall in love along the way. Yet I don't see how I would've been able to avoid it. Callahan, do you know how it feels to be so close and yet so far to someone?" Their drinks arrive but Skeppy can't find it in him to stop his rant. He never realized how much he was actually worried about this.

"It's so stupid Callahan, falling in love with someone that already placed you in the friendzone. I think I want to move on but then I look into his eyes, his actual eyes that fucking shine like a star in the night sky and I think how in the fuck am I supposed to fall in love with someone else." He takes a small sip of his drink, the bittersweet taste making him somehow feel worse. "Every time I think I'm over him, he just manages to reel me back in. His laughs and giggles makes me so giddy and I mean fuck have you heard him sing? How the hell do you manage not to swoon for a guy that's so...radiant." Skeppy turns to look out the window, conveniently finding a couple outside wearing red and blue. 

"I want to be with him, Callahan. But how can I expect him to fall in love with someone that doesn't even have time for him? I can't ask that of him, even if I know he wouldn't mind." Callahan nods, and for a moment stares as if reading into his soul. Then he begins to write almost cautiously as if Skeppy was a dam waiting to burst. Did he actually look that unstable? Finally, the man stops and passes the notepad back. _You can't decide what Bad wants. I know you want what's best for him but at the end of the day that's Bad's decision to make. All you can do is just be there for him and support him with whatever he decides to do._

Skeppy stares at the words, he stares and stares and then something clicks in his mind. "Wait does that mean-" Callahan gives a singular nod and Skeppy feels his stomach twist with butterflies once more. He wills himself to not cheer in the very public area and instead begins to let out excited giggles. "He likes me? Like he likes likes me? He likes me back?!" His voice is getting higher with each question asked but he couldn't care less. Bad loves him back, the love of his life, better yet his soulmate returns his feelings and Skeppy can feel the stars align. They were actually meant to be.

God, he can't wait to get home.

\---

Skeppy can't contain his excitement.

He's actually bouncing in his place. After two long weeks of waiting and waiting and then waiting some more, he's finally getting ready to go back home. He's actually kind of nervous, how much did he miss out on the DreamSMP? He hopes it isn't that much although it probably will be. Skeppy can already see what will happen when he returns home. Bad will be there probably baking something and then he'll surprise the man with a tight hug from behind and then he'll turn Bad around and confess his love and then- He cuts that particular thought off. Skeppy would rather not get asked why his face is getting red. 

The familiar sound of a beep and vibration noise emerges as Skeppy takes a small step back. Right in front of him, the large light green portal begins to form and Skeppy can see the central hub otherwise known as the community house. After a few seconds, the portal finishes forming and the final beep resonates among the station. Skeppy gives a singular grateful nod to Callahan, who winks at him in return, before stepping through the portal and into what he knows is home. The portal closes swiftly behind him and Skeppy breathes in the fresh air of trees and various other smells. He takes a moment to embrace the feeling of the world before grinning widely. 

He runs along the wooden pathway as fast as he could, his only focus being to get to Bad as fast possible. The world has really changed since he's been gone, new stores and new decorations filling the what used to be empty space. Skeppy paused, stopping at the crossway to gaze at their large mansion. He was nervous, what would he even say to Bad? Looking around, he spotted a couple of poppies growing on the side of the path and quickly plucked them up. Taking in a large deep breath, he began to slowly walk forward. His heart was filled with so many emotions that he could hardly even think. All he knew was that he wanted to see Bad. Yet, everything felt off in that very moment.

Skeppy feels it in the way that he suddenly feels cold, alone, and a lot more miserable than before. He can't help but watch as the sky above him becomes covered with dark clouds, signifying the soon downpour of rain. He watches as the various colors around him darken and dull, becoming gross and unappealing that he can't help but look away at the rotten sight. He needs to get to Bad as soon as possible. Maybe the man knows why he's suddenly like this. Then he begins to hear it as he gets closer to the mansion, the sounds of laughter and chatting making it's way to his ears. He doesn't want to find out what the source is coming from but his body compels him to the kitchen window anyways.

It's said that curiosity killed the cat and this cat certainly felt it. He sees it, sees Bad and Quackity in the kitchen eating muffins although every so often they feed a small piece to each other. Skeppy hates the way Bad stares at Quackity, the loving gaze shared between them, the small dazed smile that's on his pretty face. He hates how close they are, practically touching knees at this point, and he hates how fucking obvious it is that whatever Callahan said before wasn't true. Satisfaction be damned because this wasn't the answer he wanted. He wants to barge in and ruin this moment, to try one last time and convince Bad that maybe it could work out between them.

And then he speaks, "Thank you for the poppies Mr. Quackity, I really do appreciate it a lot." The other man lets out a small laugh as if finding the words absurd. "Bad, you really don't have to thank me every time I bring poppies for you." Skeppy knows why Bad thanks him though and he can feel the large amount of guilt begin to pile in his heart. "I guess so but they're special to me. Flowers have always been special to me, especially when it comes from people I love." Skeppy wants to die right then and there as he watches Quackity's face slowly light up in a soft pink shade. "You...love me?" Skeppy wants to swear, scowl, punch, kick, do anything to release him of this painful torment. 

Instead he remains expressionless, watching as Bad and Quackity embrace each other lovingly, leaning for a kiss as a way to solidify their status although Skeppy found it more of a mockery to his feelings than anything else. It hurt, it really did to see Bad so happy and content in the arms of someone that wasn't him, and yet he bitterly smiles at the scene before him. He doesn't even feel the warm stream of tears as they slide down his face, he doesn't notice how he drops the bundle of poppies to cover his mouth in pure devastation, and he certainly doesn't notice how he's currently muffling his cries as he feels his heart get torn into two because God forbid he gets a happy ending for once. 

It's not until later that Skeppy shows up at their doorstep and gets welcomed by Bad with a hug that feels way different from before. He pretends to be happy for them when he gets told the news, sharing embarrassing stories of Bad at dinner to make it at least a bit easier on himself. It's now, on the rooftop of the mansion at around twelve in the morning, that he's greeted with the reality that Bad was never truly his. He sobs as his pained cries rang out in the silence of the night, alone as he now will always be. The cold wind makes him so much colder and he doesn't fucking care because the love of his life isn't actually the love of his life.

And he never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for hurting you guys.
> 
> Just a reminder that this is JUST fanfiction and in no way is trying to enforce something. This was just for fun so please don't take it too seriously. And I'll make sure to write some fluff for you guys after this to make up for it. 
> 
> But if you did enjoy (Like? Appreciated?) Then maybe leave a kudos and or a comment before you go! I always notice even if I don't reply <3
> 
> Also I've been wondering if you guys would like me to make some sort of account on Twitter or something? I feel like you would all appreciate hints, teasers, wips, and just normal convos like that. Let me know! 
> 
> And as always I'll see you guys in the next one!


End file.
